What Happens In Las vegas?
by obsidians
Summary: Came possibly affect Nerima
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm here!" Veronica said as she stepped off the plane onto Las Vegas.

The nineteen-year-old Nabiki suppressed a laugh, when she'd decided to go to university to pursue her career to become a corporate lawyer, she couldn't have found a weirder roommate then the bubbly Veronica Satou, the aspiring and truly talented fashion designer. She was half Japanese and half Croatian with huge tawny eyes covered by black cat eyeglasses, with long wavy auburn hair and pale skin that held just the tinge of ivory. Her bubbly personality belied her tiny petite four-foot, nine inch in frame and she was a genuinely kind person on top of that.

"I love it, feel that desert heat", she cried and literally sank to her knees despite the hot pink sundress with matching killer heels she had on to touch the ground.

"Come on silly, let's go meet the car," she said raising her petite companion up.

"Sure how will we find it?" she asked dusting off her knees.

"It'll be easy" she assured her, ushering the luggage porters behind her to follow them as she'd become an old hand at this.

"Oh wow" Veronica said to see a huge limo with the driver in fully livery holding up a sign that read 'Tendo'

"Who's car is that?" she asked.

"Relax, it's just an old friend's" she replied as she read the name Koun on the side of the car which she knew her friend couldn't read as she could speak in japanese with a whimsical accent and read very little.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe your friend invited to come with you to Vegas for his nineteenth birthday, he must be really rich" Veronica said as she curled her hair.

"Yes Tacchi's quite loaded" Nabiki said. "He's covering air travel, room expenses and entertainment for a few of our friends from back home as well as us and a few of his own friends because he can afford to. I suppose that it was nice that I was allowed to bring a guest," she said dismissively.

"Ah the famous Tacchi that I've never met" Veronica said.

"I used to call him Kuno-Baby until he begged me to stop calling him that in front of his friends because he felt it undignified. Not that I did right then, until he insisted on calling me Bix, that's old nickname from childhood that I loath, so I agreed to call him Tacchi. Which is just a nickname for him, his real name is…" Nabiki explained as she pulled on her stayups.

"Tatewaki Kuno, you know _the_ Tatewaki Kuno?" Veronica said with shock in her voice.

"Yes, how do you know about him?" Nabiki asked.

"Don't you read the celebrity magazines? No I guess you don't read anything besides textbooks and the financial post. He and his sister are in them all the time! Look" she said and fished one out of her bag. I can't read Japanese very well, but get the gist of it if I read it really slow" she explained.

Nabiki's eyes widened to see a surprisingly flattering photo of Kuno and then started laughing when she read it. "Bachelor of the year, come on" she said handing it back to her friend.

"You seriously know him? How?" Veronica demanded.

"We grew up together, heck we used to play tag when we were younger. I'm sorry; I can't take that crap seriously. To me he'll always be just plain Kuno, one of the most eccentric guys from my high school. Mind you he seems to have improved since then," she commented as she pulled on her dress.

"Did you two ever date?" Veronica asked.

"Definitely not, we've never been attracted to each other, he's just a friend" Nabiki said with a laugh. Nabiki had had dinner with Kuno the night after graduation to say goodbye to him for old time's sake and had never expected to hear from him again, even though their universities were the same town. She was shocked when he called her one evening and asked her to dinner. They had made a habit of repeating that about once a month and she often went to parties with him if he needed a date. He'd changed much from being the delusional boy he'd been at seventeen. He'd become more outgoing and allowed his naturally friendly personality to shine. He now favoured dark clothes and often wore suits to class. He friends were like him, the sons of wealth and privilege, yet not snobbish in the least and accepted Nabiki's humble background without question.

Kuno himself had grown from being a nice looking teenager, to being an almost pretty, gorgeous man who was polite, well spoken and a natural leader. It was he'd become an alpha male over night. Nabiki enjoyed the change in her friend while they talked about old times and engaged in a battle of wits over the dinners that he paid for. He liked nice restaurants and always chose where they went, which was fine with Nabiki because although she had a nice amount in her bank account, a full scholarship only gets you so far. Oddly enough she found herself attracted to the new and improved Kuno and sometimes caught herself mildly flirting with him, something which he never seemed to notice to her relief. The nights always ended the same way, with a chaste hug and then he would tell his driver to take her home while he took a taxi himself.

"Yet he invited you to his birthday party? You're so lucky. The closest I had to a famous person in my high school was someone who grew up to hold the world's record as the longest Tabasco sauce spitter" Veronica gushed. "Not you, yours turned out to be a gorgeous, rich man."

"You'll get to meet him soon. So how do I look?" she asked Veronica.

"Like a million bucks" Veronica answered.

Although everyone was too young to drink, Kuno had managed to book a private room with a fully stocked bar and was hosting a cocktail party to welcome his friend's to his party. Nabiki admired the tastefully decorated room, recognizing some of Kuno's friends, she politely waved at them.

"This place's awesome, I hope I'm dressed alright" Veronica said nervously. She had on a violet cocktail dress that's she'd designed herself that had a tight bodice with a single strap that flowed loosely over her left shoulder and was slightly shorter in the front of the hem and longer in the back.

"You look beautiful," Nabiki assured her.

"I feel plain next to you" Veronica complained.

"You're the one that made this dress, you could have worn it yourself" Nabiki replied.

"I made it for you" Veronica said. Nabiki's dress was from what she termed as being her Moulin Rouge line. It had a black corset bodice; with red striping on the bones with a black gather skirt that flowed almost to her feet in back. The front of the skirt was tied up with red ribbons that allowed a shortish red underskirt to show. It was truly more daring then anything Nabiki had ever worn before; it was sexy, yet tasteful at the same time. She'd matched it with a black and red choker and a red and black fascinator. She could see Kuno was surrounded by people and decided to say hello to him later.

"You know everyone here?" Veronica asked.

"I've met most of Tacchi's friends but don't know them that well, here, I'll introduce you to the Nerima crowd" Nabiki said, spotting her old friends. Seeing Mousse and Shampoo first, she walked over to them, they both smiled in return.

"Hi Nabiki" Shampoo said, giving her a hug and then did Mousse. "Hi you two, I'd like to meet my friend Veronica, Veronica, this is Mousse and Shampoo. They just got engaged because Mousse finally defeated her" she introduced them.

"Yeah it only took me fifteen years" Mousse replied, rolling his eyes.

"It okay, Shampoo happy with her new airen" Shampoo said, giving him a loving look.

"I'm sorry, did you say he defeated her?" Veronica said in confusion.

"I told you about my Chinese Amazons, these are them, that's how marriage are settled in their culture" Nabiki explained.

"Oh we her Amazons, like she owns whole tribe of us" Shampoo teased.

"You know that's not what I meant," Nabiki said with a laugh. "It's more like Cologne owns you," she teased back.

"Tell me about it" Mousse said sourly.

"I hope you don't mind my asking what sort of hair dye you use, I love that colour," Veronica said eyeing Shampoo's wealth of lavender hair.

"Actually it's natural" Nabiki commented.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Veronica said blushing.

"It okay, Shampoo gets that all the time, and I'm not offended. You seem like nice girl," she said with a laugh.

"Shampoo has what we call a rainbow hair back home, you get all sorts of unusual hair colours in our tribe. No one knows why, it's just the way it is. It's possible that our children might get pink hair from my side as well" Mousse explained.

"So when's the wedding?" Nabiki asked them.

"We want to wait until we get home to have traditional ceremony, we have to wait until council cancels kiss of death or marriage so I can go home. Until then we like being in Japan, it different, but nice because we made friends here. Veronica, you should have heard Shampoo's Japanese when she first get here, was just plain awful, now I learn to speak like native" she said in triumph.

"You sure can" Nabiki said smiling at her friend and repressing a giggle.

"Hey Nabiki, looking good" a familiar voice said.

"Hi Ryoga" Nabiki said, giving him a hug, which he returned and almost broke her ribcage as result.

"As good as me Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"Not in the least Darling" he replied. "But if I were single" he teased and Nabiki giggled.

"Veronica, meet Ryoga and Ukyou, it's their wedding that I'm going to be in in April" Nabiki explained.

"Wait didn't you both used to be fiancées of your sister's husband?" Veronica asked, recognizing the names that Nabiki had told her.

"Yes but after Ranma and Akane got married, we both decided life goes on and found other mates, not that Ryoga and Mousse are only rebound boys. It took a while for all of us to get together and now we're happy" Ukyou explained. "Shampoo and I used to hate each other and now we're friends"

"We used to fight like cats and dogs," Shampoo agreed.

"Are Akane and Ranma here, I was hoping to meet the most sought after male in Japan" Veronica said, finding herself liking Nabiki's friends.

"Sorry they couldn't make it, Akane has the flu so Ranma didn't want to leave her, as for my sister Kasumi, she and Dr. Tofu are expecting their first child and didn't want to travel" Nabiki explained.

"My Nabiki, you look enchanting this evening," said a silky voice.

"Hi Tacchi" she said giving him her usual hug, she noted that his body seemed to be even more muscular then usual through the charcoal gray suit, with black mock turtleneck shirt combination that he had on." This is my roommate Veronica, Veronica this is…."

"Tatewaki Kuno age nineteen. Your favourite colour's blue, you prefer boxers to briefs, are allergic to bees and are arachnophobiac" she recited from memory.

"You're afraid of itty bitty spiders? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Nabiki asked him with a laugh.

"It's not itty bitty spiders, tarantulas kind of freak me out a bit, damn those journalists" he snarled and then laughed." Seems like you know quite a bit about me Veronica"

"I'm sorry I meant no offence" she apologized.

"None taken, now I have to know where you got that wonderful gown," he said, turning his attention to Nabiki.

"Veronica made it," she explained, glowing at the way he was looking at her. "She's in fashion design"

"Really do you design professionally?" Tacchi asked.

"More like I hope to, Nabiki's probably the only one who's ever heard of me" Veronica explained. "I use her as a sizing model because she's convenient and has such a lovely figure to work with" she explained.

"I hope to see more of your work someday" he replied.

"I think you've seen most of my portfolio, Nabiki always borrows my dresses when you take her to dinner" Veronica explained. Nabiki could feel her face go bright red, okay so perhaps she took a little extra care with her appearance when they went out together, but did Veronica have broadcast that!

"I had wondered how Nabiki was able to afford such nice garments," he said as if being able to hear her thoughts. "Does she normally wear them on all her dates?" he asked her in an innocent sounding tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, dates? Nabiki' normal Friday and Saturday nights are spent wearing sweats, studying and eating tons of chocolate ice cream" Veronica said with a laugh. "The only time she seems to go out is when she goes to dinner with you or I drag her out by her hair and make her come dancing with me" Veronica explained. "Guys ask her out, but she always says no"

Nabiki silently begged for the earth to open up and swallow her, but sadly it wouldn't. "I'm just not the dating sort," she said defensively.

"Clearly" Tacchi agreed, seeming to enjoy her embarrassment. "Perhaps I should take you out more often or you'll suffer from brain exhaustion?" he suggested. "Can I get you anything from the bar?" he asked them, changing the subject.

"Sure I'll have a blue lagoon" Veronica suggested.

"Coming up, how about you Nabiki?" he asked her.

"I'll have a diet coke," she answered.

"Nothing stronger?" he asked. "I guess you're as much as a stick in the mud as your friend has indicated"

Nabiki felt rage at this "I'll have a double blue lagoon and keep them coming" she snapped.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he said bowing to her and going to get their drinks.

"Oh he seems so nice, I knew he would be" Veronica enthused.

"Ya he's just a peach" Nabiki spat.

"Those two used to have issues," Ryoga explained to the dubious looking Veronica.

In a couple of hours Nabiki was so pickled that she could barely even stand and the other two couples had departed for a shows that Tacchi had arranged tickets for. Veronica joined her; "Nabiki is it okay if I don't come back to our room tonight? I've been chatting with Tacchi's friend, Reizo and I think I'm going to be spending the night with him" she explained.

"Wait what do you know about this boy?" she demanded of her.

"He seems really nice" Veronica lamely said.

"I mean his sexual history?" Nabiki said.

"It wouldn't matter, I have condoms in my purse" she said with a shrug. "I already told him, no glove, no love"

"Wait here" she demanded and stumbled over to Tacchi. "Tacchi I want to know what sort of guy Reizo is" she said to him and didn't even seem to notice when he put an arm around her to steady her.

"He's a really nice guy, not currently involved with anyone," he slurred back to her.

"Is he good enough for Veronica?" she demanded, weaving on her feet.

"I would recommend him to anyone" he said.

"Okay, you can go with him" Nabiki shouted back, not even bothering to pull away from Tacchi.

Veronica blushed and fled with a confused looking Reizo in tow.

"My my, a drunk Nabiki. I never thought I'd see you like this" Tacchi said in amusement, he hadn't been able to stop staring at her all night long. She was so familiar yet different at the same time. She'd retained the same willowy figure from High School, yet somewhere along the way, she'd become a woman. She hair was longer now and reached her shoulder blades, but was still bluntly cut at the base and bangs.

"See I told you I wasn't a stick in the mud" she snarled at him.

"No you certainly aren't, he said daring to stroke her cheek. She looked at him with her large chocolate brown eyes, eyes that were somehow innocent yet alluring at the same time. Gently he kissed her, she gasped in surprise and then melted into his arms. "Oh Kuno-Baby" she whispered.

The Next Day

Nabiki woke up with her head throbbing; she opened her eyes and groaned, staring around an unfamiliar room, wondering where she was. Then she realized that she was naked and blushed, and then became aware that she wasn't alone in the bed and slowly looked beside her, saw Kuno and screamed.

"What-what" he stammered and then his eyes grew wide when he was looking at a half naked Nabiki. "Nabiki what are you doing in my room?" he demanded.

"You tell me, oh gods did we?" she cried and then became aware of the ache between her legs.

"I believe we did" Kuno said in a voice of confusion, his memory was sketchy but did distinctly remember making love to Nabiki.

Slapping her hand over her mouth, she bolted to the washroom stark naked and threw up. Afterwards she touched her vagina mound and found it to be crusty.

"Nabiki are you okay?" Tacchi asked, knocking on the door. "I hope that your nausea was caused by over indulgence in alcohol and not by the idea of making love with me" he said, wondering at her violent reaction.

She rinsed out her mouth and pulled on a robe and exited the washroom dully. "It's not that" she said stiffly.

"I know that sex under the influence of alcohol is never a good idea but at least it was with someone you know you can trust" he assured her. "I certainly won't tell anyone about this if you prefer"

"It's not that either" she replied. Just then her phone rang,

"Hey Nabiki, where are you?" Veronica asked.

"I'm in Kuno's room" she replied.

"Kuno's room but you're a…" she said in confusion.

Kuno softly took the phone from her. "Veronica, could you do us a favour and get some causal clothing for Nabiki and bring them up to the bridal suite where I'm staying. She received a nasty shock and the clothes she had on last night are not appropriate to walk back in to your room in."

"Is she okay? She's still a virgin right?" Veronica asked him.

"She's virgin!" Kuno said in shock.

"Of course, didn't you know?" she asked. "I'll be there in a few minutes" she promised and rang off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Kuno asked, pushing his hands through his unruly hair in nervousness.

"It's not like you asked," she snarled.

"I'm sorry, please understand that I would never force myself on a woman" he said taking both of her hands, noting a diamond and gold ring on her ring finger, he'd noticed a thick gold band on his own earlier and hadn't remembered putting it on the night before…or owning one like it for that matter.

"My first time and I barely remember it" she snarled again.

"Were you saving yourself for marriage?" he asked.

"I was saving myself for someone I loved" she replied. "I guess it's kind of late for that now" she said bitterly. "What if I get pregnant?"

"I guess you're not on any sort of birth control?" he asked.

"I've never needed any" she replied, feeling like her world was coming apart. She'd never let guys get close to her for fear of loss of control and now this.

"I'll support you in any decision you make if anything comes of this evening" he promised her. "I guess I never considered you would be a virgin because you always seemed so sophisticated"

"Well you guessed wrong," she said bitterly.

Just then the door opened and a very pretty Japanese woman walked in "good morning, the hotel sent you a complimentary breakfast in congratulations."

Nabiki remembered meeting her the night before as she accompanied Kuno about "I'm sorry are you Tacchi's girlfriend?" she asked her.

"No, I was hired by the hotel as an interpreter to Mr. Kuno because they didn't know how excellent his English was. Don't you remember me Mrs. Kuno? I'm Aio, helped you with your paperwork, helped you choose your out your rings and then drove you to the chapel to serve as witness and then back her" she said in confusion.

"Witness to what? Wait what did you call me?" Nabiki said.

"Mrs. Kuno, don't you remember your wedding? You both seemed a little out of it but not so bad that Elvis wouldn't marry you," she explained.

"Wait we got married?" Nabiki shrieked.

"That's impossible!" Tacchi countered.

"Your marriage certificate should still be on the bureau where I placed it before you chased me out of here, ah here it is" she said in triumph and both horrified teens examined it.

"We can't be married!" Nabiki cried.

"You two are married? Veronica said, letting herself into the room. "No wonder you never wanted to date anyone else. You should have told me, I could have designed your wedding dress."

Nabiki could only stare at them all overwhelmed. It was too much, the relentless hangover, the loss of her virginity, how nice Kuno was being to her, how he was promising her discretion when if it had happened in high school, he probably have been shouting that information from the roof tops and the fact that she was _married to him_. She'd always considered herself unflappable as if ice water ran in her veins but it was all too much. So she did the one thing that she'd considered herself incapable of doing; she fainted. Her last conscious memory was the feeling of strong arms catching her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Lol, don't mind me got this stupid premise stuck in my head and had to get it out. I know that I already have a Nabiki/Kuno story out there so feel free to ignore this one if you prefer the other one. The next chapter's going out tomorrow, it was too sappy for my tastes so I have to waff it down a bit and forgot to forward to myself my work computer.

Any who anyone who is actually is enjoying this story, voila the next chapter.

Sid

Nabiki groaned and opened her eyes to find three people looking at her with concern etched onto their features. "Nabiki, are you okay?" Tacchi asked her as he gently stroked her forehead, she briefly gave into his caress because his touch felt so soothing. Meanwhile he felt guilty as anything that he'd caused her so much pain. She looked so fragile and that was a way he'd never seen her before.

"I don't know what to do, I feel so confused" she heard herself say in a broken voice.

"We'll get this sorted, I'll see about getting you a divorce lawyer and it'll be like this never happened" he assured her. "I'm pretty sure that our marriage isn't binding in Japan, I believe that other steps are needed in order to make it legal there. Soon you'll be home and it'll be like this was just a bad dream" he soothed.

"I guess that that's a relief, but what if I get pregnant?" she said in a small voice.

"We'll get you the morning after pill, we just need to find a doctor and get you checked out first," Veronica said in a firm voice. "I'm sure that Aio can arrange that, can't you hon?" she asked the older woman.

"Sure I'll get the hotel to make an appointment for you right away" she replied.

"Good, you got a problem with that Tacchi?" Veronica asked him.

"No not in the least, let Nabiki take whatever steps are necessary to help make her feel better" he replied, gently placing a cool cloth on Nabiki's forehead, it was then that Nabiki realized that he really did care about her.

"Tacchi, thank you" she whispered to him. "I'm glad it was you, what if I'd married some weird stranger?" she said.

"You would never have let a stranger anywhere near you, I know you better than that" he said and pulled a blanket over her. "Just try and get some rest and then Veronica will help get you cleaned up"

"Okay" she said, her head still spinning from the deluge of information, she felt a light kiss on her cheek as she dropped back to sleep.

"You speak English pretty boy?" Veronica snapped at him, all traces of her former sweetness gone.

"Yes I do" he replied in kind.

"Good come with me then!" she snapped, seized his arm and towed him into the next room, she silently closed the door after them and then crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What did you wish to speak about?" he asked her.

"Listen up you shit head, how could you have done that to my friend? I don't care if you have more money than god, you can't treat a girl like that!" She snarled in flawless English with a mid-western accent.

"I can assure you that I didn't intend to. Do you suggest that I marry her or just give her hush money? Oh that's right, I married her," he shot sarcastically back. "I have nothing but the highest regard for Nabiki and would never do anything to harm her, I happen to like her…a lot"

"Fine way of showing her, nothing like a surprise wedding when she's drunk and then claiming marital rites when she probably couldn't even spell her own name! I don't know what you do in Japan, Mr. Fancy Pants, but that wouldn't fly in Texas. I have seven big strapping brothers, all of whom are ranch hands who would kick your ass if I called any one of them" she drawled at him.

"If you're so concerned to have someone 'kick my ass' as you so charmingly put it, call Mousse or Ryoga, I'm sure that they'd be happy to. Heck even Ukyou or Shampoo would comply with your wishes. However, I need to take a shower and go see some people to make sure that this stays out of the papers. Say nothing about this to anyone until she's ready to deal with it" he snarled back.

"Yes have to protect that fancy dancy reputation of yours, what about Nabiki?" she snapped.

"It is precisely Nabiki's reputation that I'm trying to protect, I don't give a crap about my own," he said.

"Make sure you call your fiancée, the princess of Bolivia," she snapped.

"I'll have to know that I visit her because her grandmother's an old family friend. Patrice and I are only friends, she's an avid bowler who prefers the real life experience of beer stained lanes, greasy fries and rented shoes, even though her father built her a bowling alley of her own. All we do together is bowl. I've been single for months, do you actually believe everything that you read!"

"But I thought? They say you date celebrities, your name's been linked to lots of famous actresses." she said with confusion in her voice.

"They tend to run in the same circles as myself, it's not abnormal for me to ask a pretty girl to dance now is it? It's not my fault that those journalists always blow everything out of proportion. Most of them have boyfriends or husbands who prefer to say out of the limelight and don't attend events with them. Look, I'm not what I seem. I don't date a lot and only attend parties with good friends and often take Nabiki with me because she's witty and intelligent and knows how to talk to people. I was a huge nerd in high school who spouted Shakespeare and always wore my kendo uniform. I had only one friend in high school and that was Nabiki. She didn't make fun of me, she spoke to me and even took care of me when I got hurt, which was practically every day. I didn't go on a single date until I graduated. The only person I went out with was she, and that was because she wanted to sell me pictures of her sister and the person I now know was the female form of Akane's husband, Ranma. Heck I kept buy photos of him/her even after I gained that knowledge because at least I could still spend time with a pretty girl who seemed to like me. I now know that I was chemically imbalanced and it took years to find the right combination of pills to stabilize me," he explained.

"If you like her to much, why do you only date her once a month?' Veronica asked him suspiciously.

"Like she has any interest in me, I must be like a brother to her by now. Besides, I didn't want to monopolize her time or drive off other men that she might be interested in. Heck I was grateful what little time she allowed me. Yes I care about her, I would have loved to get closer to her but she never showed any interest in me. Friends always surrounded Nabiki in high school and guys who wanted to date her. How was I supposed to know that she wasn't seeing anyone? She never encouraged my interest"

"Perhaps she didn't know how to, you ever think of that? She's a huge nerd who's uncomfortable with her own sexuality and has never even kissed a boy. I guess you're not the only one who's not as they seem," she observed. "You know how I met her? I came from Texas where I learned Japanese only in spoken form from my father and I couldn't find a roommate because no one wanted to room with a half gaijin with a Texas accent. Yet Nabiki didn't care, she just took my rent money and showed me to my room. She's a sweet person when she allows someone to see that in her and now she's hurting. She's a huge control freak and now she feels violated by someone she thought she could trust," she pointed out. "No matter what your intentions were, the damage has been done and you've got to fix this. You should have told her how you felt rather then trying to confuse her into dating you" she pointed out.

"You don't think that this is killing me? She might never talk to me after today, let alone date me" he said with a groan.

"You're a married man, I suggest you start acting like one instead of a scared little boy. The media's going to find out about this and they're going to make both of your lives a living hell, you're going to need to be there for her. Sure some people are going to love the high school sweethearts' angle, but others are going to think she's a gold digging slut and you know she's not. Everything either of you do from now on will be in the papers. You're going to have to act like a happily married couple until you get your divorce and then you can say that it wasn't in the cards. You do realize that there are only a few grounds for divorce here and they include; adultery, cruelty, abandonment, mental illness, and criminal conviction, seperation for a period of up to a year and not being able to consumate your marriage. I think we can safely rule out the last one. Don't even think about adultry or I'll break your legs. Plus you don't seem like the cruel type. Mental illness, there'a possiblity of that" she snapped.

"I will do none of those things!" he snapped back.

"Good 'cause I'll be watching you from now on" Veronica snarled.

"Whatever as long as you don't watch me taking a shower" he said and stalked off.

Nabiki opened her eyes, feeling a lot better. "How you doing hon?" Veronica asked her.

"Sore and confused" Nabiki admitted.

"You'll feel better once you get some food into you and take plan b to prevent having crazy psycho babies from hot pants. You were right about him, he's a weirdo" Veronica said. "Guess I have to stop believing everything I read. Here I thought he was some sort of knight in shining armour and mapcap lover of women, when he's just some fucked up teenaged boy"

"He's not so bad" Nabiki said, then realized what she was saying. Yet somehow it didn't bother her anymore that her first time was with him, it was fitting they were married, but he would take care of that.

"You _do_ remember what he did to you?" Veronica said sacrastically.

"I obviously went along with it, it's not like he held a gun to my head. It's starting to come back in bits and pieces and I believe I really enjoyed having sex with him" Nabiki admitted with a blush.

"Man of the pair of you, I don't know which is more twisted. You two seriously need to talk. He likes you, as in wanting to date you, likes you" she explained.

"He does?" Nabiki asked, finding herself smiling.

"Come on Mrs. Kuno, let's get you cleaned up" she said helping her to the bath. Examining the blood on her thighs. She said. "There's not really that much for a first time. I suspect that you're one of the lucky girls whose lover was gentle, that's good sign. It won't hurt as much the next time as your hymen is gone but he'll still need to take the time to prepare you by foreplay until you're ready because you're still going to be really tight" Veronica explained.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Nabiki asked with a blush.

"There will be only if you want to. I suspect that he wouldn't mind that in the least" Veronica commented.

"But why?" Nabiki asked.

"Because you're a beautiful woman, who's not only his wife, but warm for his form. You have to admit that he's a really hot piece of ass" Veronica pointed out.

"Veronica!" Nabiki cried in embarassment.

"Well he is, now come on, you have a date with a speculum" she said, helping her dress.

Nabiki winced as the cold steel instrument was eased into her aching womanhood. "You were fully penetrated. You're a little swollen and irriated and your cervix is minorly bruised, but that's normal in the cases of deep peneration or it being your first time. This could indicate that your husband's larger then average however. You might want to make him slow down, but he'll realize how you like it by how your body reacts to his" the doctor explained. "But you're healthy and shouldn't have any problems learn how to enjoy having sex with him after you take a few days to heal. Just let yourself relax" she explained to a blushing Nabiki. "I'll get in touch with you regarding the swabs I took, please see the nurse to receive your plan b pill on your way out. Congratulations on your marriage Mrs. Kuno" she said kindly. "You can get dressed"

"Thank you doctor" Nabiki said, glad that Aio had managed to find her a japanese speaking doctor.

"Did it go okay?" Veronica asked her.

"I'm just fine" Nabiki assured her.

"Here's your pill, you won't get pregnant if you take it now. There's water cooler in the nursing lounge, please feel free to use it" the nurse explained to her.

"Thanks" Nabiki said, taking the blue pill from her, she stepped into the lounge and filled up a cup of water and looked at the pill. She knew that she should take it, but almost felt like she couldn't. She knew that if genetics proved true that any child of his would have brown hair and brown eyes….like both of them 'A daughter' she thought as she pictured a pretty young girl and found herself smiling. She know that some form of craziness ran in his family, but it seemed to be limited to delusions of grandeur and uniform fetishes. Nabiki had to be honest with herself, she couldn't see herself get married…remarried she reminded herself, so therefore her chances of ever producing children was limited and yet, she thought she might want them someday. Yes she was young and still in university….but taking a year off and then getting a nanny wouldn't be that bad. She knew in her heart that Kuno would help her, even after his little crush on her had died. He would make a great father, far better than his own had been and besides, the child would be conceived in wedlock, even after they divorced. She thought of all of this and then, her mind made up, she threw the pill in the garbage.

"You ready to face him again?" asked Veronica, sensing a new resolve in her friend.

"Yes it's time for me to see him" Nabiki said.

Meanwhile

Ranma poured Akane some medicine and brought it to his sickly wife, who was laying on the couch watching TV. "Ranma you have to see this?" she called.

"What is it?" he asked her, while she turned up the volume.

"News from Las Vegas, the girl who married the famous Tatewaki Kuno, voted the most eligible bachelor of the year, last night at the Pink Cadillac Wedding Chapel has been identified as Nabiki Tendo. A local law student. Lucky Nabiki" the announcer said and Nabiki's photo flashed on the screen.

"Ranma what the heck do they mean?" Akane cried.

"I'm calling Ryoga" Ranma said.

Tatewaki got back to his suite when there was a knock at the door. "Hi Ryoga what would you like?" he asked, wondering about his look of outrage. "Oof" he said when a fist as hard as a rock slammed into his stomach.

Ryoga grabbed the larger man and said. "What's this about you marrying Nabiki?"

"We got kind of carried away last night" Kuno managed to wheeze out.

"We left her in your care last night when she was drunk because we trusted you. Did you sleep with her?" he demanded.

"Well yes, but we are technically married" he pointed out.

"Nabiki's a virgin. Was a virgin, everyone knows that" he corrected himself "Did she want to marry you? Did you take advantage of her drunken state and force yourself on her and then marry her to assuage your guilt?" he demanded.

"It wasn't like that at all, I myself was drunk" Kuno said.

"And I suppose that makes it all better? Ranma's pissed at you and so am I, I oughta tear you apart limb from limb" Ryoga sneered and brought his fist back again.

"Wait what do you think you're doing? Release him this insistence!" Nabiki cried when she saw was going on.

"Nabiki, did you want to marry this animal?" Ryoga said.

Nabiki knew that she should say no, but didn't want to see Tacchi get hurt. "Yes I did. You don't understand, we've been dating for months. We're in love. That's the reason why we wanted to come to Las Vegas, so that we could elope but still have our friends here with us"

"You expect me to believe that? I should think that Mr. Moneybags here could afford a much nicer wedding then some shitty wedding chapel. Our wedding's costing us half of our savings and will be much nicer than yours. It's not like you even asked us to come last night" he pointed out. "Plus you were pissed out of your mind"

"I was pretending to be so that you all would leave, we wanted to do it in secret on the first night and then we would have the rest of the week to celebrate. You've all been so busy planning your weddings, so we didn't want to steal your thunder, hence why we decided to do it in secret. Right honey?" she asked him. "We plan to host a huge receiption from all our family and friends when we get home."

"It's true" Tacchi gasped, surprised at how she lied for him.

"Okay, but you have to call Ranma and explain all of this to him so that he won't kill your new husband. I suggest in the future that if you decide to surprise us like this, that you give us some advance warning. Congrats by the way, I always did think you had a thing going on, looks like I was right"

"You sure were Ryoga" Nabiki said, smiling at Tacchi, looking for all the world like a happy new bride.


End file.
